trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
USS Harrier
USS Harrier NCC-45657 Constellation Class cruiser featured in Jay P Hailey's Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile series. We see her commanded by Captain Jay P Hailey. At the time she is old, slow, and really shouldn't be out there except for the need that the battle of Wolf 357 created. She is first seen in The Holly Hop Incident Pt 1 *'Brief description of ship: ' A Constellation Class Starship. A thick disk with four nacelles, two above and two below. The disk is based on the standard Starfleet Primary Hull of the 2270's, but is thickened considerably (six decks thick rather than the usual two.) *'Campaign role for the ship:' PC's general purpose cruiser *'Fleet role: ' 2285: Long Range General Use Cruiser. 2325 Onward A general purpose medium Cruiser *'Built: ' 2300 at San Francisco Yards, Earth orbit. *'Length: ' Approximately 300 meters. *'Distinguishing Marks (Odd paint job, repair scars etc.) ' Oversized Navigation Deflector cooling equipment visible on the ventral hull *'Equipment Quirks and Problems: ' The Harrier has recently come out of refit, and so needs some work for new equipment to settle in to the old hull. There may be problems in terms of compatibility and interconnectivity issues, but they'll be worked out. *'Equipment Advantages:' The Harrier is equipped with over strength navigational deflectors, from the test of the Holly Hop Drive. These were declared too expensive to dismount and so are now run using an emulator program to simulate the normal equipment. *'Shuttles, number, any odd ones? ' The Harrier Carries at least four type 6/7 shuttles. Probably some shuttle pods. There are none that are odd. *'Notable Previous Crew:' Captain Amber St. John Smythe, first captain of the Harrier. Negotiated peace with the Phoenix Domain and had the USS Ezekiel's huge rec deck (See ST:TMP) recreated on the Harrier. Bob Justman, a heroic captain of the 2320's onward served as the Harrier's chief helmsman early in his career. Admiral Jay P Hailey served as her last Captain. *'Primary Power/Weapons: ' The Harrier's Primary Power system is a standard Starfleet Matter Anti-matter reactor, called a "Warp Core". The Harrier's main ship-to-ship strike weapon is a "Type II" Photon Torpedo Launcher capable of firing a spread of five torpedoes at once. *'Secondary Powers/Weapons: ' The Harrier's Secondary Power system are liquid deuterium fueled fusion reactors, which powers the ships main sublight impulse drives. The Harrier's secondary and more versatile weapon are her Type VII phaser banks spread in two rings around her Ventral and dorsal surface. These weapons can fire in almost any direction and at variable power. However they are limited in that they can only fire at Sub light speeds and do not pack the punch of photon torpedoes. *'Crew:' 350 Command staff (as of 2367) This crew decommissioned the Harrier. *'CO:' Captain Jay P. Hailey; Capable but not at all sure of himself. *'XO:' Commander Li'ira: Will be the best tight assed Starfleet officer ever, even if it kills her. *'OPS:' Lt Cmdr Varupuchu Harksain: Seeking redemption. *'SEC:' Lt. Stephanie Anderson: Looking for something more exciting that being a cop on Earth. An Oldtimer, but she does not know it yet. *'CENG:' Lt Ruezre Vengla: Old lady engineer nursing old lady engines. *'CMO:' Lt. Patricia Flynn (USCG) Transfer from the US Coast Guard. *'CSc:' Lt. Tillean Darvon Ahk: Quirky pixie and SCIENCE genius. *'Counselor:' Lt. Father Seamus McTague: Seeking souls in space. *'Other:' Colonel John Flagg: Intelligence Officer, confirmed nut case Service History *Built in 2300, as a direct replacement for the Constitution Class USS Ezekiel. *From 2300 - 2349, served as a generic patrol cruiser, mixing frontier patrol duties with occasional deep space probes. Although these were no doubt exciting they have not been extensively detailed. *''2300 - 2303'' A long range patrol of the Phoenix Sector and adjacent areas. *''2323'' Encountered the Constitution class USS Defiant NCC-1764 trapped in dimensional Interphase. The Harrier Loses two security crewmen from her away team when the Defiant vanishes again *''2349-2354'', Allocated to fleet escort duties during the Cardassian War. *''2354'' At the end of the Cardassian war a number of newer ships are being built or are in development. The Harrier is considered old news and is retired to the ready reserves. *''2354 - 2360'' The Harrier is used as a training ship for Starfleet reservists, recruits and engineering students. *''2360'' The Harrier is mothballed and put in storage at Starbase 03 to be reactivated in case of dire need. *''2364'' The Harrier is selected as a testbed for experimental transwarp drives. This is why she has a substantially upgraded main deflector. *''2365:'' After the Quantum Slipstream drive fails, Harrier is returned to reserve status in Sol System *''2366,'' The Harrier is selected as a test bed for the prototype of the Holly-hop drive. This requires only mild modification of the ship, however, following fleet protocol the Harrier is refit to 2366 fleet Standards just in case something goes wrong. *''2367'', the Harrier completes the tests of the Holly Hop drive which is found unacceptable. In the wake of the Massacre at Wolf 359, Starfleet elects to keep the Harrier in service for one more tour as a patrol cruiser until the fleet strength can be recovered. Duplicate USS Harrier A duplicate of the original USS Harrier crested by the anti borg mine first seen in "The Voyage of the Harrier". This ship is first spotted by the USS Abraham Dannon on the border of the Trantorian Empire. She holds all the people seen in the Harrier series as they were at the time, twenty years ago. Second Duplicate Harrier The possibility was in the math. They appeared almost as predicted in the Calad Empire Once again the USS Abraham Dannon was on hand to lend a hand. Due to the distance a radical one off rebuild was done on that USS Harrier. A designed just in case DiSodium upgrade using the nacelles off a Covenant class light cruiser. The experiment worked. It got the Harrier home in a reasonable amount of time. She is stored as an engineering marvel at Starbase 600 Third Duplicate Harrier Oh, we hope not. USS Harrier NCC 82901 In 2374, an Intrepid class USS Harrier was launched, with a new crew. The were only in service shortly when they were refit to the DiSodium standard in 2377. The Harrier was destroyed in an incident with Kronin pirates along the border of the Acceptian Empire in 2392. USS Harrier NCC 123140 In 2308 a Covenant class USS Harrier was launched. It is under the command of Jay P Hailey (3). Command staff *'CO:' Captain Jay P. Hailey 3: Capable but not at all sure of himself. *'XO:' Commander Li'ira 3: A little looser, still learning. *'OPS:' Lt Cmdr Varupuchu Harksain 3: Redemption found, two of him ago. *'SEC:' Lt. Stephanie Anderson 3: Looking for something more exciting that being a cop on Earth. *'CENG:' Lt Cmd Ruezre Vengla 3: Got through the Disodium course, hence the promotion. *'CMO:' Lt. Patricia Flynn 3 (USCG) Transfer from the US Coast Guard. *'CSc:' Lt. Tillean Darvon Ahk 3: Quirky pixie and SCIENCE genius. *'Counselor:' Lt. Father Seamus McTague 3: Seeking souls in space. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek